Count Tylieri
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Count Tylieri | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Tylieri | AKA = Count Tylieri | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Vampire | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Dead | DeathReason = # Hanged from the Sun Tree # Head ripped off by Trinket, vampiric mist evaporated by Keyleth's Sunbeam | DeathEp = | Place = Wildemount Whitestone | Family = | Connections = Briarwoods (former bosses) New Nobles (member) Desmond Altham (former employee) | Profession = Mercenary | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} was a vampiric servant of the Briarwoods and one of their New Nobles in Whitestone. As an NPC, he was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Tylieri was a rotund, slimy-looking man with thinning hair and very pale skin. He had a bit of facial hair that never seemed to fully grow in. He wore fine clothing and rings on his fingers. Personality Tylieri was often described as being cruel and sadistic. This was supported by the fact that he had a torture chamber built in his home. Biography Background Tylieri was one of the mercenaries that the Briarwoods brought with them from Wildemount in order to seize Whitestone. When they had successfully taken over, Tylieri was given a title, land, and power over the citizens of the town. Count Tylieri was known for being cruel, often beating his employees and servants. When Lord Briarwood heard of this, Tylieri was hanged from the Sun Tree. Some time after this, Count Tylieri rose as a vampire. Vox Machina first heard of Count Tylieri from Desmond Altham, the Briarwoods' carriage driver who had previously worked under Tylieri. The young man claimed to have been beaten while employed under Tylieri. Eventually Lord Briarwood noticed this and persuaded Desmond to tell him what had happened. The next morning, Desmond saw Count Tylieri hanging from the Sun Tree. The party next heard Tylieri's name from Archibald Desnay, who told them of the New Nobles living within Whitestone. According to Archibald, Tylieri was a sadistic man who was in charge of Whitestone's timber production. He lived in the house that had previously been Anna Ripley's. Vox Machina then decided that their next target would be Count Tylieri. ripping Count Tylieri's head off|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/662604576546246656}}]] When Vox Machina stormed Tylieri's estate, they found that he was prepared for their assault, standing ready with ten armed guards. During the ensuing fight, he revealed himself to be a vampire by crawling across the ceiling, lashing out with claws, and displaying his fanged mouth. Grog, Trinket, and Vax'ildan battled with Tylieri while Percy dealt with the guards firing down on them from above. Eventually Trinket managed to rip Tylieri's head from his shoulders, at which point the vampire's body dissolved into mist. Keyleth first used Windwall in an attempt to dissipate what she thought was poisonous gas, then used a Sunbeam to evaporate the mist, killing Count Tylieri for good. After investigating the building, Grog discovered a hatch leading down into the basement, which contained Tylieri's coffin. The mist had been trying to reach it before being destroyed by Keyleth. Percy found another room that appeared to be the servants' quarters converted into a torture chamber, providing more evidence of Tylieri's cruelty. Relationships He is an underboss, working for the Briarwoods, but he does not have any other notable relationships. Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:New Nobles Category:Antagonists Category:Whitestone Category:Nobles Category:Dead Characters